Wypadek
by memoire-blanche
Summary: Jeremie ulega wypadkowi i jego życie wisi na włosku... Jak Aelita sobie z tym poradzi? Jeremie/Aelita, z punktu widzenia Aelity. Akcja umiejscowiona kilka miesięcy po zakończeniu 4 sezonu.
1. Chapter 1

**Rozdział 1**

Stalowe drzwi szpitalnej windy otworzyły się z cichym szelestem. Grupa ubranych w kombinezony i kitle ludzi wydostała się z zatłoczonej kabiny, natychmiast rozpierzchła się w różnych kierunkach do swoich zajęć. Jako ostatni kabinę opuściła trójka okrytych zielonymi fartuchami gości, którym towarzyszyła starsza lekarka. Z przodu szli, ściskając się za ręce, wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna o płowej czuprynie i jego żona, niewysoka, drobna kobieta w okularach.

Aelita podążała tuż za dwójką dorosłych, błądząc wzrokiem po otoczeniu. Zamyślona, przez nieuwagę wpadła i lekko odbiła się od pewnego tęgiego jegomościa. Na chwilę powróciwszy do rzeczywistości, cichutko przeprosiła, by wkrótce znów chłonąć obojętną codzienność mijanego oddziału. Ocknęła się znowu, gdy w końcu dotarli do celu.

Podniosła gwałtownie wzrok i zobaczyła, że kobieta zakryła twarz dłońmi i ledwo powstrzymując się od wybuchu histerycznego płaczu, odwróciła się do męża; ten objął ją natychmiast swoim ramieniem i razem stanęli naprzeciwko okna.

Za szybą, w wydzielonej sali oddziału intensywnej terapii, podpięty do rozmaitych urządzeń monitorujących funkcje życiowe, z niezliczonymi kroplówkami wtłaczającymi nieznane substancje w jego żyły, z maską tlenową założoną na twarz, leżał ich jedyny syn.

- Och, Jeremie... – szepnęła Aelita.

Nie zważając na dorosłych, powoli przybliżyła się do przeszklenia i wyciągnęła bezradnie rękę, jakby chciała pokonać przezroczystą barierę i dotknąć chłopaka przez szybę. Szybko się jednak cofnęła, gdy pod opuszkami palców poczuła opór i zimno.

Jeremie leżał bez czucia, na wznak, z bezładnymi rękoma ułożonymi wzdłuż tułowia. Jego nie przygnieciona ciężarem okularów twarz, nosząca świeże ślady otarć i ran, była blada i pozbawiona wyrazu. Prawdę mówiąc, jedynymi namacalnymi dowodami na to, że nadał żył, były skaczące liczby na monitorach i przytłumione odgłosy aparatury.

Ujrzawszy na własne oczy, w jakim stanie się znajdował, oczy Aelity zaczęły wypełniać się łzami. Pomimo, że był już młodzieńcem wyższym od niej o pół głowy, to leżąc pośród szpitalnej maszynerii bardzo zmarniał; był na podobieństwo kruchego i bezbronnego dziecka, które pozbawione troskliwej opieki rychło by zginęło. Tak trudno było jej uwierzyć, że jeszcze dwadzieścia cztery godziny temu rozmawiał z nią i resztą ich przyjaciół, cały i zdrów. Nie potrafiła oderwać od niego wzroku, pomimo, że natychmiast przywoływał wspomnienia dramatu, który rozegrał się tuż przed jej oczyma.

_ Aelita szła razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi w kolumnie, którą ich klasa zawsze tworzyła, kiedykolwiek szli na wycieczki terenowe. Spacerowali w kierunku leżącego niedaleko od szkoły lasu pod opieką Jima i pani Hertz. Było ciepło i słonecznie, warunki były wręcz idealne do pracy na zewnątrz. Wszyscy uczniowie byli weseli i podekscytowani, jako że nieczęsto zdarzało im się mieć lekcję na świeżym powietrzu._

_ Zaabsorbowana rozmową z przyjaciółmi, Aelita nie zwracała większej uwagi na ruch uliczny. Tylko wzruszyła ramionami, gdy Jim przywoływał do porządku niesfornych uczniów, którym zamarzyło się zejść z chodnika. Wtem usłyszała głośny, choć wyraźnie dochodzący z dużej odległości odgłos samochodowego silnika._

_- Słyszycie to? Komuś chyba ciężko było wstać rano – zauważył Odd. Aelita się uśmiechnęła._

_- No to lepiej, żeby nie przekroczył prędkości, bo straci nie tylko czas, ale i pieniądze – odpowiedziała._

_ Jednak jej radosny nastrój rozwiał się w momencie, gdy ujrzała ten samochód, jadący szalonym slalomem od lewej do prawej krawędzi jezdni. Rozległy się przeraźliwe krzyki paniki wśród uczniów i pisk opon. Chwilę potem pojazd nagle zakrzywił tor i popędził prosto na nich; wielu z nich podjęło desperacką próbę ucieczki. Wszystko trwało dosłownie sekundy. Aelita poczuła, że została popchnięta w kierunku od ulicy; odruchowo zamknęła oczy i zasłoniła twarz dłońmi. Ledwo utrzymując równowagę, przesunęła się o dobre półtora metra, po czym w końcu przewróciła się, uderzając o twardą powierzchnię chodnika, i przetoczyła się na bok. _

_W chwilę później rozległ się głośny huk, zupełnie jakby wybuchła bomba, i usłyszała odgłosy giętego metalu; w powietrze wzleciały kawałki szyby, które rozbijały się z brzękiem o chodnik i asfalt. Powietrze wypełnił swąd palonej gumy. _

_ Aelita zastygła w embrionalnej pozycji na dobry moment. Wreszcie, gdy zebrała w sobie dość odwagi, by usiąść na chodniku, zobaczyła przed sobą iście makabryczny widok. _

_Zaledwie kilka kroków od niej stał wrak samochodu, który z ogromną siłą przydzwonił w stary, ceglany mur, robiąc w nim wyżłobienie. Jego prawa strona i przód były całkowicie strzaskane; z przedniej maski została tylko gęsta harmonijka; boczne okna były wybite i wyzierał z nich biały materiał wystrzelonych poduszek powietrznych. Jednak najgorsze było to, co działo się wokół; tu i ówdzie, wokół pozostałości pojazdu siedzieli i leżeli poszkodowani uczniowie, którzy krwawili i płakali z bólu. _

_- Hej, Aelita, jesteś cała? – dobiegł do niej głos Ulricha jakby z oddali, z zaświatów. _

_- Księżniczko, możesz wstać? – zawtórował mu Odd._

_Z pomocą kolegów Aelita stanęła chwiejnie na własnych nogach. _

_ Jim i pani Hertz starali się zapanować nad sytuacją. Wuefista podchodził do każdego, próbując ustalić ich stan, by móc go podać pani Hertz, która, oparta plecami o mur, przyciskała komórkę do ucha i dzwoniła po pomoc. Zauważyła, że więcej jak połowie uczniów nic się nie stało; zupełnie jak pani Hertz, stali pod murem i z przerażeniem chłonęli atmosferę chaosu i nieszczęścia. _

_ Aelita spojrzała po swoich kolegach i z przerażeniem zorientowała się, że kogoś brakowało. Opętańczo zaczęła się rozglądać za tym, z którym rozmawiała, jak jej się zdawało, zaledwie dziesięć sekund wcześniej. Odwróciła się w stronę ulicy i wtedy zobaczyła go, leżącego twarzą do ziemi, z kończynami powyginanymi w dziwne strony. Strzaskane okulary leżały obok._

_- Jeremie! – Aelita zawołała na niego, lecz on ku jej przerażeniu nie ruszał się, nie próbował wstać. Patrzyła bezradnie na niego, rzuconego na jezdnię jak szmaciana lalka. Widziała, jak wiatr rozwiewał jego włosy... Zaczęła się trząść i łkać. _

_Jim coś krzyknął do pani Hertz, po czym podbiegł do Jeremiego. Aelita patrzyła, jak go oglądał, potrząsnął nim ostrożnie w nadziei na jakąkolwiek reakcję, wreszcie przyłożył mu dwa palce do tętnicy szyjnej, by sprawdzić puls. _

_- Suzanne! Z Belpois jest naprawdę źle! Ma bardzo wolne tętno! Niech się pospieszą! – wrzasnął donośnie do nauczycielki._

Z Jeremiem... jest naprawdę źle_, pomyślała p__rzerażona Aelita, która zamknęła oczy; zakręciło jej się w głowie, gdy z oddali dobiegły do niej syreny ambulansów i radiowozów. _

_ Kilka godzin później Aelita wraz z Oddem, Ulrichem i Yumi siedzieli w pokoju rekreacyjnym na kanapie przed telewizorem i w milczeniu kontemplowali sytuację._

_Nagle pomieszczenie, do tej pory ciche i puste, wypełniło się pełnymi emocji rozmowami. Tłum mieszkańców internatu w podskokach podszedł do wnęki, gdzie stał telewizor; ktoś ze starszych chłopców chwycił za pilot i włączył odbiornik. Wśród ludzi pospiesznie tłoczących się wokół pudła na kanapie i podłodze dawało się wyczuć napięcie. Gdy w programie został zapowiedziany interesujący wszystkich wątek, przez tłum przeszła fala pouczeń i uciszeń. _

„_Wypadek samochodowy niedaleko Gimnazjum Kadic, samochód typu peugeot wjechał dziś rano w kolumnę uczniów idących z nauczycielami na wycieczkę terenową…"_

_Po zapowiedzi spikerki na ekranie ukazało się ujęcie wraku samochodu, ogrodzonego policyjnymi taśmami. Wiele osób, pierwszy raz widząc miejsce wypadku, jęknęło z przerażeniem. _

„…_Jednej osoby, pasażera samochodu, nie udało się reanimować, kierowca w stanie ciężkim trafił do szpitala, dziesięcioro dzieci zostało rannych, w tym jedno bardzo ciężko. Policja ustala przyczynę zdarzenia…"_

_Wiadomość o ofierze śmiertelnej wywołała lawinę komentarzy wstrząśniętych widzów. _

_ Grupa wymieniła porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Aż za dobrze wiedzieli, co to oznaczało. Gdzieś w toku tego szalonego dnia padł pomysł, by włączyć superkomputer i odpalić powrót do przeszłości. Teraz wiedzieli, że byłoby to nadaremne. Poczucie bezsilności wstrząsnęło Aelitą. Nie byli w stanie już nic zrobić, ani dla pasażerów, ani dla rannych kolegów z klasy, ani dla Jeremiego. Wszystko było już poza ich- poza jej kontrolą._

_Gdy już była gotowa, aby znów zjechać do miejsca, które tak kojarzyło się jej z rozpaczą i stratą._

_- Jeden...bardzo ciężko – powtórzyła płaczliwie Sissi z niedowierzaniem._

_Wywołało to nową falę poruszenia wśród obecnych. Dziewczyny pociągnęły nosem, niektóre wybuchły płaczem. Wśród obecnych raz po raz padało wyszeptane imię Jeremiego.  
__- N-no tak! – Aelita usłyszała płaczliwy głos jednej z dziewczyn. –Ale g-gdyby Je-Jeremie nie popchnął Aelity w bok, t-to... –Urwała, woląc nie wypowiadać na głos, co mogłoby się stać. _

_Zdało się Aelicie, że dziewczyna wręcz wykrzyczała wobec zgromadzonych to, czego ona sama bała się w swym wnętrzu przyznać. Tego, czyje mocne pchnięcie usunęło ją z drogi nacierającego na nią samochodu. _

_Nagle __Aelita_ _poderwała się z kanapy i rzekła krótko do przyjaciół:_

- _Chodźmy stąd_.

_Wyszła z świetlicy nie oglądając się za siebie, chcąc jak najszybciej uciec od coraz liczniejszych ciekawskich spojrzeń._

Aelitę przeszedł dreszcz, gdy poczuła czyjąś dłoń na swym ramieniu.  
- Aelita... kochanie... – zaszczebiotał kobiecy głos.

Szybko otarła rękawem łzy i odwróciła się, by twarzą w twarz spotkać się z rodzicami Jeremiego. Pani Belpois nieporadnie próbowała opanować ogólne roztrzęsienie i co chwila sięgała po chusteczkę, mimo to zdobyła się na leki uśmiech. Pan Belpois wspierał swoją żonę; niezwykłym był dla Aelity widok tego zazwyczaj pełnego pozytywnej energii mężczyzny tak poważnego i smutnego.

Jednocześnie w spojrzeniu jego rodziców było coś, co wywoływało w Aelicie nowy niepokój, całkiem podobny do tego, który wcześniej wywołała jej koleżanka z klasy. Zastanawiała się, czy państwo Belpois wiedzieli lub choć przeczuwali, co naprawdę się wydarzyło.

- Musimy już iść – dodała pani Belpois tonem tak smutnym, że oczywistym było, iż wcale nie chciała opuszczać tego miejsca.

- Chodźmy, czas na nas – westchnął pan Michel, gdy spotkał się ze znaczącym wzrokiem towarzyszącej im pani doktor.

Gdy już z ciężkim sercem zebrali się na odejście, państwo Belpois zatrzymali się, by po raz ostatni spojrzeć na syna. Aelita szła, co chwila się odwracając za siebie, patrząc, jak jego sala powoli malała i się oddalała.

_ „Dlaczego, Jeremie? Dlaczego pozwoliłeś sobie na coś takiego?"_ To pytanie nie dawało jej spokoju. Wiedziała, że był gotów do poświęceń. Ryzykował życie już nieraz; na przykład wtedy, gdy chciał sztucznie zwiększyć wydajność swojego mózgu, co go niemal zabiło, gdy XANA pomieszał w jego obliczeniach, czy też gdy walcząc z własnym klonem, omal nie utonął w rzece. Jednak obecna sytuacja była nieporównywalnie gorsza. XANA nie istniał, nie było też deski ratunku w postaci powrotu do przeszłości, to działo się naprawdę, nieodwołalnie... Jeremie powinien być tego świadom, więc dlaczego w tak krytycznym położeniu stracił swój instynkt samozachowawczy? Tym razem mógł naprawdę umrzeć, i to napawało ją największym strachem...

Dlaczego nie uskoczył wraz z nią? Czy sądził, że pędząca wprost na niego masa metalu jakimś cudem go ominie? Czy, gdyby nie ona, uniknąłby losu ciężkiego przypadku na OIOM-ie? Aelita coraz mocniej utwierdzała się w przekonaniu, że to właśnie ona popchnęła Jeremiego na krawędź samounicestwienia.

Popołudnie tego samego dnia Aelita spędziła w ogródku za domem Yumi. Korzystając z ciepłej pogody, siedzieli na zewnątrz, na tarasie, gdzie, w otoczeniu kojącej zieleni i ciszy, mogła nieco oderwać myśli od sterylnych, nieprzyjaznych pomieszczeń szpitala.

Ulrich, Yumi i Odd byli żywo zainteresowani stanem zdrowia ciężko rannego przyjaciela.

- Kiepsko wygląda, ma połamane to i owo, nie mówiąc o wstrząśnieniu mózgu...

- Aelita wyrzuciła z siebie wszystko, co wiedziała na temat stanu Jeremiego. - Ciężki przypadek, ale stabilny.

- Kiedy będziemy mogli go zobaczyć? – spytał Odd.

- Dopiero kiedy odzyska przytomność – odparła Aelita, ku widocznemu zmartwieniu pozostałych. – Prawdę mówiąc, miałam szczęście, że w szpitalu byli tacy uprzejmi ludzie i mnie wpuścili, bo rodzicom Jeremiego udało się przekonać lekarza, ze jestem rodziną.

Słysząc to, jej przyjaciele uśmiechnęli się lekko.

- A wiedzą, kiedy się obudzi? – zainteresował się Ulrich.

- Niestety nie. Powiedzieli nam, że zrobili wszystko, co się dało. Teraz możemy tylko czekać – westchnęła ciężko.

Ich uśmiechy znikły i wszyscy troje spojrzeli na Aelitę z głębokim smutkiem i współczuciem.

- To… niezbyt konkretne – stwierdził Ulrich, po czym osunął się głębiej w swym rattanowym fotelu.

- Tia... Zastanawia mnie, jak jego rodzice to wszystko wytrzymują – zamyśliła się Yumi.

- Nie jest im łatwo, zwłaszcza jego mamie, ale… oboje są bardzo silni – odpowiedziała Aelita. - Są dla mnie bardzo mili, zresztą jak zawsze byli, chociaż… prawie go zabiłam! -Ostatnie zdanie wymamrotała, będąc na skraju łez.

- Bo widzicie, jak to jest… - kontynuowała z trudem – on leży tam... nieprzytomny i taki... kruchy... wśród tych maszyn... To… naprawdę straszny widok. Powiedzcie, dlaczego to zrobił, nam i swoim rodzicom? Przecież wiedział, czym to grozi, musiał wiedzieć... - wymamrotała, cała roztrzęsiona. Odd chciał położyć dłoń na jej ramieniu, najwyraźniej by dodać jej otuchy, jednak Aelita natychmiast się wyszarpnęła. – Więc dlaczego nie próbował uciekać? Nie chcę już więcej niczyich poświęceń za mnie! Wystarczy, że mój ojciec dał się zabić przez XANĘ, żeby mnie ratować! – niemal krzyknęła, po czym załamała się zupełnie.

Gdy się wypłakała, osunęła się głębiej na skrzeczącej wiklinowej kanapie, apatyczna i zmęczona. Przyjaciele patrzyli na nią, zdębiali i kompletnie bezradni, zupełnie jakby przed nimi siedział ktokolwiek, tylko nie Aelita. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie widzieli jej w takim stanie.

Wciąż cichutko łkając, przechyliła się na stronę Yumi, z którą siedziała na kanapie; Yumi bez słowa ją objęła.

- Nie możesz obwiniać siebie – powiedziała.

- Yumi ma rację, za stan Jeremiego odpowiada tylko i wyłącznie ten kretyn, który spowodował wypadek – wtrącił Ulrich, w którym narastał gniew, gdy tylko wspominał o kierowcy.

- Poza tym… Znasz Jeremiego, nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby ci się coś stało. Zrobił to, co uznał za słuszne – dodała Yumi.

- Wcale go o to nie prosiłam – odparła Aelita ze złością. - Zachowuje się jak mój ojciec, którym przecież nie jest! Nie ma prawa być jak on!

Nie czuła się przekonana ani trochę. Poczucie winy zdawało się ją wyniszczać; nie miała wątpliwości, że to przez nią Jeremie teraz walczył o życie. Wcale nie potrafiła w tym momencie być mu wdzięczna za uratowanie zdrowia, jeśli o to Yumi chodziło.

Yumi widocznie to zrozumiała, bo zastanawiała się przez chwilę, zanim znów zabrała głos.

- Jak uważasz. Ale nie możesz się złościć na niego w ten sposób, bo możesz potem tego żałować.

Aelita aż się wyprostowała, gdy to usłyszała. Co Yumi miała na myśli?

- Nie chcę go stracić – odpowiedziała szybko. Nie chciała nad tym się zastanawiać choćby przez sekundę.

- My też nie – uświadomił jej Ulrich.

- Kto zrozumie Einsteina… - westchnął Odd. – Słuchaj, trzeba myśleć pozytywnie. Nie mówiłaś, że Jeremie ma najlepszą opiekę w całym departamencie? Zobaczysz, wyjdzie z tego. Wojownicy Lyoko nigdy się nie poddają.

Aelita nie mogła się powstrzymać od uśmiechu przez łzy. W mig poczuła się znacznie lepiej. Jej przyjaciele byli widocznie odprężeni, widząc, ze humor się jej nieco poprawił.

- Hm, jak to szło? Nie rozpaczaj nad czymś, czego nie możesz zmienić? – próbowała przypomnieć sobie kiedys zasłyszane powiedzenie. ocierając resztkę łez ze swojej twarzy. – Ale w takim razie… jest coś, co możemy zrobić?

- Może… zastanówmy się, na co Jeremie miałby ochotę, gdyby teraz był z nami – zaproponowała Yumi.

- Brzmi mądrze, ale wszystko, co mi przychodzi do głowy, to szachy albo scrabble – odparł Ulrich.

- Mam i jedno, i drugie, ale skoro nas jest czworo, to scrabble będą lepsze. Zgadzasz się na to, Aelita? – zapytała Yumi. Aelita skinęła na zgodę.

- Może być, ale nie mam ochoty grać – odpowiedziała.

- No dobra, to idę po nie – Yumi podniosła się z kanapy i poszła do domu.

- Tylko weź wersję francuską, OK? – Odd krzyknął w jej stronę, gdy zniknęła za drzwiami tarasu. - Ej, Aelita, bez ciebie to nie będzie zabawy! – zwrócił się do niej.

- Oj, daj mi spokój, dzisiaj wolę oglądać i sędziować –odparła.

- Jak wolisz, Księżniczko.

Aelita odetchnęła, gdy spotkała się ze zrozumieniem ze strony Odda. Przeczuwała, że nie miałaby wcale głowy do gry. To Jeremie zawsze ja inspirował do mocnych zagrywek siedmioliterowymi słowami i anektowania potrójnych premii. Jeremie…

Spojrzała zamyślona w nieprzesłonięte żadną chmurką niebo. Znów we wspomnieniach przeniosła się do jego sali w szpitalu. Nagle posmutniała, gdy w tym momencie uświadomiła sobie pewną rzecz; niebo to swym błękitem przypomniał jej, że przecież równie jak ono błękitne oczy Jeremiego pozostawały zamknięte. W końcu Yumi wróciła z grą i ich paczka grała, dopóki godzina policyjna w internacie nie przybliżyła się na tyle, że Aelita, Odd i Ulrich musieli wracać do szkoły.

W drodze powrotnej przystanęli na krótko, stojąc po drugiej stronie ulicy, naprzeciw miejsca, gdzie doszło do wypadku. Poza widocznie nadkruszonym murem niewiele odróżniało się ono od otoczenia.

- Posprzątane. Zupełnie jakby nic się nie stało – zauważył Odd z melancholią w głosie.

- Nie całkiem, ktoś zostawił znicz i różę pod płotem – zauważył Ulrich.

Aelita rzuciła okiem na światełko i kwiatka, lecz potem natychmiast odwróciła wzrok. Odczucie, jakie doznawała, patrząc na to miejsce i pozostawione tam znaki pamięci, które spowodowane było przez wspomnienia bólu, strachu i ostatecznie śmierci, było niebezpiecznie podobne do tego, które towarzyszyło jej, gdy kilka miesięcy temu przybyli do fabryki, by wyłączyć superkomputer. Świadomość tego, co się wydarzyło, przerastała ją. Jej wyobraźnia od razu dodawała krzyki rannych kolegów, wrak samochodu i nieruchome ciało Jeremiego, leżące na asfalcie.

- Idziemy już? – Była poirytowana faktem, że stali tam na tyle długo, by te wszystkie demony na nowo obudziły się w jej pamięci po zaledwie kilku godzinach względnej ulgi.

- Tak, wybacz – westchnął Odd i natychmiast ruszyli w kierunku głównej bramy Kadic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**

Z upływem dni Aelita coraz mocniej odczuwała tęsknotę za Jeremiem. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, jaka pustka ziała tam, gdzie do tej pory był obecny. Kłuło ją w oczy to puste miejsce zawsze gdzieś blisko niej, czy to obok w ławce, za nią, czy też przed nią. Rankami przy śniadaniu bezskutecznie próbowała odszukać jego burzę nie ułożonego siana na głowie. Przechodząc obok jego pokoju podczas wizyt na piętrze chłopców nadaremno oczekiwała, że jego drzwi się otworzą i spotka się z jego zamyślonym, nieco obłąkanym wzrokiem, który dostrzegłszy ją, uspokajał się; pamiętała, jak błękitne źrenice zwykły przystawać w szaleńczym biegu myśli i z tymże wzrokiem na niej utkwionym coś jąkał, by natychmiast mogła go dogonić. Wciąż też zdawało się jej, że słyszała znajome kroki, jakby miał zaraz wpaść do pokoju, by podzielić się z nią świeżo wykrystalizowanym pomysłem.

Od czasu wizyt w szpitalu Aelita żyła praktycznie od jednego do kolejnego telefonu od rodziców Jeremiego, którzy przyrzekli jej informować ją codziennie o jego stanie i ewentualnych postępach, jeżeli takowe nastąpiły. Gdy z nimi rozmawiała, wstępowała w nią radość, że wszystko było w porządku; jednak gdy się rozłączali i odkładała telefon, znów ciężar zawisał jej na sercu. Brak wieści o zmianie jego stanu równoznaczny był z brakiem jakiegokolwiek postępu w leczeniu, co z kolei sprawiało, że nachodziły ją czarne myśli. _Jak długo tak będzie? Kiedy się wreszcie obudzi? Czy w ogóle się __kiedykolwiek__ obudzi?_ Zadanie sobie tego ostatniego pytania zwykle kończyło się kolejnymi strugami łez. Biegła wtedy prędko do Odda i Ulricha, by natychmiast wyperswadowali jej takie przemyślenia.

Po raz pierwszy zaczęła się zastanawiać, jak wyglądałoby jej życie bez Jeremiego. Do tej pory nie miała takiej potrzeby. Wydawało się jej, że istniał w jej życiu od zawsze; spędzali ze sobą codziennie tyle czasu, że jego obecność była czymś tak oczywistym i pewnym jak słońce wstające codziennie rano.

Czuła się bardzo samotna. Nie do końca to rozumiała. Przecież miała oddanych przyjaciół, z którymi mogła spędzać czas, do których zawsze mogła zwrócić się ze swoimi problemami i poprosić o radę. Jednak Jeremie był jej pierwszym i najlepszym przyjacielem, tym, który od pierwszych chwil kontaktu ze światem dotrzymywał jej towarzystwa, ostrzegał przed niebezpieczeństwami, wreszcie, pomagał jej realizować marzenia. Tylko między nimi działała ta niewytłumaczalna chemia, porozumienie bez słów, które ją uskrzydlało i dzięki któremu wierzyła, że mogła dokonać czego tylko zapragnęła.

Starała się powtarzać sobie często, że nie mógł odejść, że było na to o wiele za wcześnie... Nie zasługiwał na to, jeszcze tyle mieli spraw do omówienia, zadań do wykonania, rzeczy do powiedzenia. Tych upchanych gdzieś po kątach duszy, niby najbardziej oczywistych, lecz których najbardziej się obawiała... Nie zniosłaby chyba, gdyby miało się okazać, że nigdy nie będzie miała okazji ich wyznać.

Minął kolejny monotonny, szkolny dzień. Aelita weszła do swojego pokoju i zamknęła za sobą drzwi, jednocześnie z ulgą uwalniając się od torby z książkami, która opadła z głuchym pacnięciem na podłogę. Jednak zamiast zagłębić się w robienie niezliczonych prac domowych, które jej zadano, osunęła się powoli na łóżko, opierając się plecami o chłodną ścianę. Jednocześnie wyciągnęła telefon i machinalnie sprawdziła godzinę. Wkrótce, jak zwykle, mieli zadzwonić rodzice Jeremiego.

Aelita ziewnęła przeciągle i poczuła się śpiąca. Jednak nie uznała tego za dobry znak; wcale nie oznaczało to, że faktycznie zaśnie. Często czuła się bardzo zmęczona, lecz niepokój nie pozwalał na zmrużenie oka. Pozostawało jej jedynie leżenie plackiem na łóżku i wgapianie się w sufit w oczekiwaniu na jakiekolwiek wieści - już nie liczyło się, czy dobre, czy złe - byle nie musiała tkwić w stanie zawieszenia i niewiedzy.

Bardzo zapragnęła zobaczyć Jeremiego ponownie; zamknęła oczy i próbowała odtworzyć w pamięci wygląd jego oddziału, sali, łóżka...

Wkrótce zorientowała się, że stoi pośrodku szpitalnego korytarza, a wokół niej kłębiły się szare, rozmazane w ruchu postacie, które zdawały się nie zwracać na nią zupełnie uwagi. Pewnie ruszyła przed siebie w skądinąd znajomym kierunku, zwinnie omijając sylwetki. Nie potrzebowała niczyjej zgody, by przestąpić próg oddziału intensywnej terapii. W porównaniu z korytarzem, który zostawiła za sobą, było tu wyjątkowo cicho i spokojnie. Powoli przesuwała się wśród sal z przeszkleniami wychodzącymi na korytarz. Z wyglądu przypominały pudełka, w których, otoczeni mniejszą lub większą ilością sprzętu i personelu medycznego, zamknięci byli pacjenci. I tu postaci jawiły się jako srebrzyste smugi; jedynie nieruchomi pacjenci pozostawali kolorowi i wyraźni.

Wreszcie znalazła cel swojej wędrówki i natychmiast zajrzała do środka. W pokoju Jeremiego nie było nikogo i zdawało się, że nikomu nie było po drodze do jego sali. Zaledwie o tym pomyślała, w mgnieniu oka znalazła się po drugiej stronie szyby.

Podeszła do łóżka i usiadła na jego krawędzi, chcąc lepiej przyjrzeć się Jeremiemu. Wyglądał całkiem tak, jak sobie wyobrażała. Ze swoją bladą twarzą i ustami złożonymi w lekkim, błogim uśmiechu przypominał porcelanową lalkę, delikatną i kruchą, a zarazem taką, która kusi, by ją dotknąć. Dlatego też nie była w stanie powstrzymać swej dłoni, która coraz bardziej przybliżała się do niego. Lecz ledwie dotknęła nią jego głowy, jego powieki uniosły się powoli i spojrzały na nią jego jasnoniebieskie oczy.

- Aelita?... – mruknął, z dokładnie takim samym niedowierzaniem jak wtedy, gdy zastawała go w jego pokoju, śpiącego w najlepsze przy biurku.

- Tak, tak, to ja – odparła szybko, zaskoczona, lecz wcale nie cofnęła dłoni. Jeremie się uśmiechnął, gdy lekko dotknęła opuszkami palców jego złocistych włosów.

- Czy to... czy ty przyszłaś... po mnie? – zapytał cicho.

- Nie... przyszłam do ciebie, nie po ciebie - odparła, nie chcąc zaprzątać sobie głowy znaczeniem jego pytania. Jeremie wydał się być bardzo uspokojonym i zadowolonym z jej odpowiedzi.

- Nie odchodź. Jeszcze nie – odpowiedział i błogo się uśmiechnął.

- Nie martw się, nie będziesz sam, nigdy – zapewniła go.

Nie wiedziała, jak długo tak czuwała nad nim, gdy nagle kątem oka dostrzegła pełznący po ścianie cień. Rozejrzała się dookoła i szybko odniosła wrażenie, że cień coraz bardziej się do nich przybliżał; tu i ówdzie dostrzegała jego przesuwające się fragmenty. Ich kształty, jakby zarysy kroczących łap i kołyszącego się w ruchu puszystego ogona, od razu wzbudziły w niej niepokój.

Jeremie zdawał się dostrzegać panikę, w jaką wpadła.

- Cokolwiek to jest, Aelita, nie okazuj strachu. Proszę cię, nie zostawiaj mnie samego – wyszeptał. Nagle silnie się zatrząsł, zaczął oddychać z trudem, desperacko wręcz próbując złapać powietrze.

- Jeremie, co się dzieje? Jeremie! – przeraziła się Aelita. Próbowała krzyczeć, wołać o pomoc, lecz nie mogła z siebie wydusić niczego poza mocno ochrypłym szeptem.

Niedługo potem przez okno dojrzała zaalarmowaną grupkę lekarzy i pielęgniarek, pospiesznie biegnącą do wejścia. Drzwi się otworzyły i do środka wraz z ludźmi wdarły się odgłosy kroków i nerwowych, krótkich poleceń. Aelita odskoczyła pod ścianę, obserwując z rosnącym przerażeniem, jak kilkoro z nich rzuciło się w kierunku Jeremiego, a reszta miotała się po sali, pośpiesznie poszukując potrzebnych leków i sprzętu. Odniosła wrażenie, jakby znalazła się w centrum akcji jakiegoś serialu medycznego i ktoś nagle spowolnił bieg wydarzeń.

Wtedy zobaczyła, że na przeciwległej ścianie zatrzymał się cień o kształcie siedzącego wilka, który strzygł uszami i wydawał się obserwować całą sytuację, oczekiwać na coś. Ten widok spowodował, że Aelita jeszcze mocniej przyparła się do ściany, jakby próbowała się odsunąć od niego jak najdalej.

Chcąc odwrócić swoją uwagę od intruza, skupiła się na tym, co się działo wokół łóżka. Po reakcji zgromadzonych wokół niego ludzi poznała, że kryzys okazał się być tylko chwilowy; część z nich nawet, choć wciąż spoglądała niepewnie, zdecydowała się opuścić salę. Aelita znów spojrzała na ścianę, jednak, ku jej zaniepokojeniu, wilczy cień wcale nie zamierzał opuszczać swego posterunku. Powstał na cztery łapy i zakołysał cieniem ogona. Oniemiała z przerażenia, gdy nagle sylwetka oderwała się od płaszczyzny i pod ścianą stał wilk uformowany jakby z chmury dymu.

- Nie zbliżaj się... – wymamrotała Aelita, lecz wilk tylko potwierdził jej obawy, gdy się znienacka poruszył i zwinnie wskoczył na łóżko. Po chwili się rozdzielił na strugi gęstego dymu, które zaatakowały nieprzytomnego chłopaka, brutalnie wdzierając się przez uszy i nos do środka.

Kiedy znikły całkowicie, pochłonięte przez ciało Jeremiego, stojąca wokół niego aparatura oszalała. Zbierający się do wyjścia medycy nagle osłupieli, gdy piski urządzeń ucichły i zawył jednostajny, ciągły sygnał. "Tracimy go!", dotarł do niej krzyk jednego z lekarzy, którzy znów rzucili się Jeremiemu na ratunek. Niemal klatka po klatce Aelita obserwowała, jak jedna z pielęgniarek zasłoniła pionowe żaluzje, a dwoje innych przygotowywało zestaw do defibrylacji. Wkrótce potem elektrody poszły w ruch; widziała, jak ciało Jeremiego podnosiło się lekko pod wpływem wstrząsów, lecz serce dalej odmawiało współpracy...

Przeraźliwy pisk obezwładniał, dzwonił Aelicie w uszach. Zasłaniając uszy, skuliła się w kłębek na podłodze, zrozpaczona tym, że nie była w stanie nic dla Jeremiego zrobić, jedynie biernie obserwować, jak odchodził na jej oczach...

Wtem we wszechogarniającej rozpaczy zajaśniało jakieś światełko. Przeczuwała, że jeszcze nie było za późno. Nie mogła go przecież zawieść, poddając się swym dziecinnym, irracjonalnym lękom. Powoli, z trudem podniosła się na chwiejnych nogach. Wyprostowała się, rozpościerając ramiona, tak że ich ruch wywołał lekki powiew wokół niej.

- Odejdź! On jest mój! – wypowiedziała ostro swoje żądanie, które nabrało mocy, gdy odbiło się echem w przestrzeni. Wiatr się wzmagał, zaczął wirować dookoła niej coraz szybciej. Omal się nie przewróciła, lecz pęd powietrza sprawił, że uniosła się nieco ponad ziemię; Aelita poczuła się pewniej, gdy to uczucie wydało się jej podobne do wznoszenia się w wieży, ku zwycięstwu...

"Nie poddawaj się, Jeremie... bo ja nigdy," szepnęła. Nagle pomieszczenie wypełniło się jasnym, oślepiającym światłem.

Gdy Aelita się ocknęła, przeszywający pisk nie ustał, lecz wciąż czuła powiew wiatru. Ze zdumieniem wpatrywała się w lekarzy, którzy nie ustawali w wysiłkach przywrócenia akcji serca. Gdy już niemal straciła wszelką nadzieję, że jej wysiłki nie poszły na marne, z na wpół otwartych ust Jeremiego zaczął powoli wydostawać się dym. Przybrawszy formę skaczącego wilka, rozpłynął się w powoli ustającym wietrze.

Wtedy zauważyła, że jeden z lekarzy, trzymający elektrody od defibrylatora, był w połowie drogi między początkową pozycja swych rąk a klatką piersiową pacjenta, gdy na sali zapadła cisza. Podniósł wzrok na monitor pracy serca; jego wykres znów pokazywał wysokie góry i głębokie doliny. Lekarz odłożył urządzenie i wydał z siebie długie, przeciągłe westchnienie ulgi. Pozostałych medyków również opuściło napięcie, a na ich skupionych i zdeterminowanych twarzach pojawiły się uśmiechy. Był to dla Aelity wystarczający dowód, że sytuacja została opanowana, a Jeremie przeżyje...

Aelita obudziła się i zerwała z głośnym, stłumionym okrzykiem. Na zewnątrz zapadł już zmrok, więc musiała spać bardzo długo. Na darmo próbowała się opanować, rozedrgana zupełnie jak po kilometrowym biegu, i wmówić sobie, że sen i rzeczywistość nie mają zazwyczaj wiele wspólnego. Lecz czy na pewno? Wszystko było tak realistyczne. I jak gdyby koszmarnych wizji było mało, dołączył do nich wilk, który pojawił się w jej śnie po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna. Musiała natychmiast odrzucić swoje złe przeczucia; trudno jej było zapomnieć o tym jednym jedynym wyjątku, gdy sen okazał się boleśnie prawdziwy…

Jakby w odpowiedzi na kłębiące się w niej pytania, rozległ się dzwonek telefonu. Nie patrząc nawet na numer, Aelita odebrała.

- Dzień dob… a raczej, dobry wieczór, pani Belpois. Co słychać nowego? – powiedziała szybko. Serce waliło jej jak młotem, a te kilka sekund między pytaniem a odpowiedzią urosło do wieczności.

- Coś nie tak, Aelita? – usłyszała zatroskany głos mamy Jeremiego.

- Nie, tylko, hm, spałam – odparła Aelita, opierając się o chłodną ścianę. – Ale... co z nim...

- W porządku – odpowiedziała pani Belpois, w której głosie Aelita zauważyła nutę niepokoju.

To tym bardziej pchało ją do wypytania o jakieś szczegóły. Po tym, co jej się przyśniło, zdawkowe "w porządku" jej zdecydowanie nie wystarczało.

- Naprawdę? Nie było... żadnych... problemów? – próbowała dalej.

- Ależ nie, kochanie – zapewniła ją pani Belpois – nie martw się, znasz Jeremiego, on jest taki dzielny... – pod koniec tej wypowiedzi zatrząsł się jej lekko głos.

- Tak – westchnęła Aelita, przeczuwając, że nawet jeśli pani Belpois zna jakieś niepokojące szczegóły, co ujawniał jej głos, to nie była skora się nimi z nią podzielić. – Dziękuję bardzo.

- Ależ nie ma za co, kochanie – zaprotestowała pani Belpois. – Dobranoc, śpij dobrze! – dodała, po czym się rozłączyły.

Aelita znów przewróciła się plackiem na tapczan. Przeczuwała, że wydarzyło się coś niepokojącego, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że niebezpieczeństwo zostało oddalone. Zamknęła oczy, próbując przypomnieć sobie szczegóły snu. Pozostały tylko pojedyncze sceny, fragmenty zdań, a całość złożonej wizji coraz bardziej zacierała się w pamięci. Znienacka przyszło jej na myśl jedno zdanie, które od razu bardzo przypadło jej do gustu. _Jeremie jest mój,_ _i nikt mi go nie odbierze, _powtórzył cichy głos w jej myślach, i natychmiast poczuła się dziwnie spokojna_._

Następnego dnia Aelita nie mogła nie rozpamiętywać tego, co pozostało w jej głowie z tego snu, czy tez raczej tego, co chciała pamiętać – rozmowy z Jeremiem i zwycięstwa nad potężnym, złowrogim wilkiem. Wspomnienia te dawały jej nieco rozkosznej ulgi i mnóstwo nadziei. Powtarzały się w jej wyobraźni niczym krótkie filmy, które odgrywały się przed jej oczami. Często absorbowały ją do tego stopnia, że ignorowała wszystko, co się działo wokół niej. W przeciągu dni upływających od wypadku Odd i Ulrich nawykli do wybudzania jej w środku lekcji, gdy nauczyciel chciał jej zadać pytanie czy tez pod koniec, by zdążyła zebrać swoje przybory i książki. Jednakże, w przeciwieństwie do tych poprzednich razy, gdy nawet była wdzięczna przyjaciołom za otrząsanie jej z mrocznych rozmyślań, tak teraz wcale nie chciała powracać do rzeczywistości. Raz chłopcy zapytali, dlaczego jest taka szczęśliwa i wciąż się uśmiecha pod nosem. Aelita, jako że nie chciała zdradzać im swego snu, odpowiedziała po prostu „Myślę, że wszystko będzie dobrze". Wyglądali na zadowolonych z tego, że powiedziała to z wielkim przekonaniem i nadzieją. Słusznie zresztą - była pełna nadziei jak nigdy wcześniej.

Po kolacji Aelita pożegnała się z Oddem i Ulrichem i wspięła się po schodach na piętro dziewcząt.

- Hej, Aelita! – usłyszała znajomy głos za swoimi plecami. Obróciła się i ujrzała Williama, który zmierzał ku niej po schodach, trzymając coś w wyciągniętej ręce.

– To twoje, prawda? Leżało na stołówce – dodał, gdy wspiął się do niej i pokazał jej przedmiot. Był to jej telefon.

- Dzięki – odparła Aelita i wsunęła komórkę do kieszeni. – Dzięki wielkie – dodała, gdy zorientowała się, że bez niego nie skontaktowałaby się z rodzicami Jeremiego. Odwróciła się, by skręcić w korytarz, spodziewając się, że William wróci na dół do siebie. Jednak, ku jej zaskoczeniu, William poszedł za nią.

- Możemy pogadać? – zapytał.

- Jasne – odpowiedziała przyjaźnie.

W przeciwieństwie do Yumi i Ulricha, wzajemne relacje jej i Williama były więcej niż poprawne. Odkąd został uwolniony spod władzy XANY, czasem przychodził do niej lub Jeremiego pogadać. Jednakże poważna twarz Williama zdradzała, że wcale nie chodziło mu o miłą pogawędkę. Aelita zaczęła się zastanawiać, o czym chłopak chciał z nią porozmawiać.

Wreszcie razem dotarli pod drzwi do jej pokoju. Aelita wyciągnęła klucz z drugiej kieszeni i próbowała otworzyć drzwi, lecz zamek mimo szamotaniny nie chciał puścić.

- Mogę? – William poprosił ją o klucz. Aelita odsunęła się od drzwi na krok. Mrucząc coś na temat zacinających się zamków, William pomocował się z kluczem i wreszcie otworzył drzwi.

- Martwię się o ciebie – wyznał, gdy wpuścił ją do pokoju. – Nie biorę udziału w waszych sesjach anonimowych wojowników Lyoko, ale chcę wiedzieć, jak sobie radzisz.

Aelita prychnęła śmiechem, słysząc wyrażenie „anonimowi wojownicy Lyoko".

- Ja tam nie miałabym nic przeciwko, gdybyś czasem z nami posiedział – powiedziała, gdy usiadła na łóżku.

- Wolę nie. Ale nie z tym do ciebie przyszedłem. – William zamknął drzwi i oparł się o nie. – Pomogłaś mi się znów odnaleźć w tej budzie. Teraz pozwól mi pomóc tobie.

- Dzięki, ale… Daję już sobie z tym wszystkim radę, William. – Aelita była zaskoczona. Co tknęło Williama, by zagadnąć ją akurat teraz, a nie wtedy, gdy była w naprawdę złym stanie i potrzebowała pomocy? – Jeremie jest w szpitalu i nic nie mogę na to poradzić, mogę tylko czekać, aż wyjdzie. Już się z tym pogodziłam.

- Jasne – odparł z przekąsem. – Pewnie się zastanawiałaś, dlaczego Jeremie zrobił to, co zrobił.

Aelita znów popatrzyła na niego, zdziwiona. Nie spodziewała się, że poruszy ten temat, który do tej pory dyskutowała tylko z najbliższymi przyjaciółmi.

- Może i wiem, ale nie jestem pewna. Mimo, ze tyle się znamy, wciąż jest zagadką, nawet dla mnie.

- Chcesz znać moje zdanie? – Aelita kiwnęła na Williama z ciekawością.

– On desperacko próbował ci coś powiedzieć. Coś bardzo ważnego.

- A… co to ma być, _twoim zdaniem_? – zapytała Aelita po chwili niezręcznej ciszy.

- Skąd mam wiedzieć, niech on ci powie – odparł William.

Aelita oburzyła się jeszcze bardziej. Przypomniał się jej niedawny sen – pełen skrytych pragnień, myśli, które trzymała tylko dla siebie. Policzki się jej zaczerwieniły, ręce zaczęły drżeć. Jakby na przekór, William wciąż stał pod drzwiami z dłońmi w kieszeniach i przypatrywał się jej, tak nieznośnie spokojny. Aelita wstała i podeszła do niego.

- Po pierwsze, co ci właściwie do tego? A po drugie, on jest jeszcze w śpiączce! – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby. Prawdę mówiąc, była gotowa pokazać mu, gdzie są drzwi, żeby zostawił ją w spokoju. Jednak William tylko uniósł brew, zupełnie jakby spodziewał się jej reakcji.

- Wiem, ale… zastanów się… tak czy siak, będziesz musiała pogadać z Jeremiem, tak od serca. - William oderwał się od drzwi i spojrzał na wciąż rozzłoszczoną Aelitę z góry. Wyglądał na trochę skruszonego. – Wiem, że to trudne, ale ty się w końcu musisz przestać wahać. Nie rób tego sobie. W końcu, chyba o to chodziło twojemu ojcu… żebyś była szczęśliwa.

Aelita otworzyła usta, lecz nie była w stanie odpowiedzieć Williamowi. Pozwoliła, aby jej świadomość przetworzyła jego słowa. Wciąż się rumieniła, a jej twarz była napięta. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuła się tak odsłonięta, tak brutalnie skonfrontowana z jej przemyśleniami od czasu wypadku.

_Cóż_, zastanawiała się Aelita, być może potrzeba jej było takiej szczerej rozmowy. Jednak William był ostatnia osobą, od której spodziewała się takiego kazania.

- A skąd ty jesteś taki mądry? – spytała, wciąż niedowierzając w jego gigantyczny tupet. Na jego szczęście darowała sobie wypominanie jego sercowych perypetii, zwłaszcza tej z Yumi.

- Doświadczenie życiowe. Od czasu swego, hm, powrotu sporo zrozumiałem.

- Aha, i to ci daje prawo do pouczania ludzi?

- Jeśli mogę coś zmienić… Oj, wyluzuj. Jeszcze mi za to kiedyś podziękujesz. – William podszedł do drzwi i położył dłoń na klamce. – Dobra, zmykam, mam trochę swojej roboty. Powodzenia, siostro. – Uśmiechnął się i wyszedł z pokoju, szybko znikając z pola widzenia Aelity. Drzwi się zamknęły, lecz Aelita wpatrywała się w nie jak wryta.

- Siostro? – powtórzyła z niedowierzaniem swoje nowe przezwisko. W końcu usiadła przy biurku. Naturalnie, miała prace domowe do odrobienia, lecz najpierw musiała uporządkować własne myśli.

„Co za bezczelność," prychnęła, choć wiedziała, że William przecież miał dobre intencje. Ale czy pomógł jej, tak jak planował? W głębi serca wiedziała, że nie powiedział jej niczego odkrywczego. Wiedziała, że musiałaby skonfrontować Jeremiego na temat jego zachowania prędzej czy później. Jednakże na myśl o tym, że jego zachowanie miało głębszy sens poczuła się nerwowa. William był przekonany, że znajdzie odwagę, by Jeremiego i o to zapytać.

Wtem dotarło do niej, że jeśli William miał rację, to Jeremie był gotów rzucić swe życie na szalę ponownie, w przyszłości. Musiała go naprawić, powalczyć o niego, zupełnie jak w swoim śnie z ostatniego wieczora, lub po powrocie Jeremie znów rzuci się w spiralę autodestrukcji. Aelita wiedziała, że nie może na to pozwolić, jeśli nie chce go stracić.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział 3**

- Hej, słuchajcie! – Aelita krzyknęła, gdy w podskokach wbiegła do stołówki w porze obiadowej, jednocześnie wymachując swoją komórką.

Odd, Yumi i Ulrich już zaczęli jeść. Aelita była zbyt podekscytowana, by w ogóle myśleć o jedzeniu. Nie dbała o to, że ludzie na stołówce patrzyli na nią jak na jakąś opętaną.

- Co się stało? – Yumi zapytała natychmiast. Aelita nawet nie usiadła, tylko oparła się o stół.

- No nie zgadniesz! Jeremie się obudził! Właśnie jego rodzice do mnie zadzwonili! – wysapała.

Patrzyła, jak twarze jej przyjaciół powoli rozjaśniały szerokie uśmiechy w miarę, jak docierały do nich jej słowa.

- O rany, to wspaniale! – wykrzyknęła Yumi i uściskała Aelitę nad stołem.

W końcu Aelita usiadła przy stole i zapłakała, jednak były to łzy czystej radości. Odd i Ulrich również nie kryli swego podniecenia i zachwytu.

- Dobra, to kiedy możemy odwiedzić tego wariata? – zapytał Odd.

- Oj, powoli, Odd! Jeszcze będą ograniczać odwiedziny. Ale – ja zobaczę go już jutro! – powiedziała, trzęsąc się z emocji.

- Szczęściaro ty! – Odd się zaśmiał. - No to go od nas pozdrowisz w takim razie, co?

- Jasne, że tak! Dobry Boże, już nie mogę się doczekać! – Aelita aż zatupała w miejscu.

- A co my mamy powiedzieć? – wtrącił Ulrich.

Ich stół przykuł uwagę reszty uczniów, niektórzy podchodzili do nich i wypytywali się o przyczynę ich wesołości. Jedną z nich była Sissi, która się rozpłakała, zaledwie dowiedziawszy się radosnej nowiny. Wkrótce Aelita zaraziła swą radością całą stołówkę. Bardzo podniosło ja na duchu to, że choć tyle czasu już minęło od wypadku, to nawet całkiem obcy jej ludzie wciąż pamiętali i troskali się o los tego najbardziej poszkodowanego.

Wychodząc następnego dnia ze szkoły po ostatnich zajęciach, Aelita czuła się tak lekko, jak nigdy wcześniej od chwili wypadku. Na powrót poczuła motyle w brzuchu, tak silne, że zdało się jej, że zaraz ją uniosą w górę. Podskoczyła w miejscu i nogi poniosły ją lekkim krokiem ku bramie, gdzie w samochodzie czekali na nią rodzice Jeremiego. Wreszcie, dotarli do szpitala.

Aelita nie mogła oderwać wzroku od Jeremiego, który wyglądał zauważalnie lepiej. Jedno z ramion, unieruchomione, nadal leżało bezładnie z jego prawej strony, lecz lewe było niedbale złożone na piersi, jakby już było poruszane. Twarz zaś była zwrócona w stronę drzwi, zupełnie jakby oczekiwał stamtąd nadchodzących.

Wkrótce wszyscy troje weszli do sali. Jeremie nie spał, toteż od razu zareagował; otworzył oczy i spojrzał na wchodzących. Oczy zaszły jej mgłą, tak poruszona była jego widokiem.

- Cześć, synu – zagadał pierwszy pan Belpois. Jeremie z na wpół otwartymi oczami popatrzył na obecnych.

- Cześć tato, cześć mamo... – mruknął zaspanym głosem. Nagle otworzył oczy szerzej i wyraźnie się ożywił. – O rany, Aelita! Tylko nie mówcie znowu, że coś zmyślam...

- Nie przejmuj się tym. To leki przeciwbólowe tak na niego działają – pani Belpois natychmiast zapewniła Aelitę. Obie parsknęły śmiechem.

- Jestem tu, głuptasie! – odezwała się Aelita, śmiejąc się przez łzy.

- Uwierzę, jak zobaczę. Gdzie te okulary...? – mruknął Jeremie. Jego wolne ramię zsunęło się w dół, jakby czegoś szukał. Gdy już był gotów wyciągnąć rękę w stronę stojącej przy łóżku szafki, Aelita zatrzymała ją w powietrzu i szybko uścisnęła. W międzyczasie szkła wylądowały na jego nosie za sprawą pani Belpois.

- Dzięki, mamo. Cześć, Aelita – przywitał ją, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Aelita poczuła, że do głowy uderza jej fala gorąca, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że nigdy wcześniej nie trzymała go za rękę w obecności jego rodziców. Wszystko wskazywało jednak na to, że Jeremie nie przejmował się tym ani trochę; wyglądał na bardzo szczęśliwego z tego powodu.

- Zostawimy was na chwilkę samych, zaraz wrócimy – nagle szepnęła do niej rozpromieniona pani Belpois i po chwili drzwi do sali cicho zaskrzypiały.

- Um... jak się czujesz? – to było wszystko, co Aelita potrafiła z siebie wydusić, gdy została sam na sam z Jeremiem.

Jeremie przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią z nieukrywaną radością.

- Dobrze. Oprócz tego, że otumaniają mnie te prochy... nie ma się co o mnie martwić – dodał po chwili namysłu. _Tak w jego stylu_, pomyślała Aelita. – Najważniejsze, że ty jesteś w jednym kawałku. Ten samochód, on pędził prosto na ciebie...

- Nie zadręczaj się tym! – zaprotestowała i ścisnęła mu rękę jeszcze mocniej. Nadal nie pogodziła się z jego decyzją, podjętą tak lekkomyślnie, lecz wolała mu tego nie wypominać w jego obecnym stanie.

- A pozostali?– Pytanie Jeremiego obudziło ją z chwilowego zamyślenia.

- W porządku – powiedziała. – Pozdrawiają cię serdecznie.

Jeremie się uśmiechnął. - Powiedz im, że nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy się spotkamy.

- Na pewno powiem.

Aelita poczuła, że odżyła; radość rozgrzewała ją od środka i sprawiała, że nie mogła przestać się uśmiechać od ucha do ucha. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć! Mogła z nim porozmawiać, potrzymać go za rękę... nie spodziewała się, że tak proste rzeczy mogą sprawić jej tyle radości. Kątem oka dojrzała przez szybę jego rodziców; musieli tam stać przez dłuższą chwilę, bo uważnie ich obserwowali, szepcząc coś do siebie jednocześnie. Zauważyła, że byli całkiem odmienieni. Na policzki pani Belpois powróciły dołeczki, a pan Michel się uśmiechał; znowu byli szczęśliwą parą rodziców, taką, jaką Aelita ich od zawsze znała.

Najsmutniejszą częścią tamtego dnia był wyjazd ze szpitala. Aelita mogła przysiąc, że inaczej siedziałaby przy nim cały czas, aż do momentu, gdy wstał i wyszedł ze szpitala na własnych nogach.

Minął już blisko tydzień od powrotu Jeremiego do szkoły. Choć wciąż czuł się osłabiony, nie oszczędzał się za bardzo, jeśli chodziło o nadrobienie zaległości. A było ich sporo, nawet dla Jeremiego, który przecież nie miał problemów z nauką. Jednak szło mu dużo wolniej, niż tego chciał, jako że wciąż męczył się szybciej niż kiedyś. Aelita pomagała mu tyle, ile mogła. On jak zwykle był zbyt uparty, by poprosić o pomoc, więc pomoc musiała przyjść do niego. Aelita zdążyła dawno się uodpornić na jego wytłumaczenia, że poradzi sobie sam i powinna skupić się na swojej pracy, zamiast tracić czas na pilnowaniu go. Nie pozwalała się odgonić od niego tak łatwo; chciała spędzać z nim jak najwięcej czasu.

Wciąż pamiętała o rozmowie z Williamem sprzed kilku tygodni. Od tamtego momentu miała sporo czasu, by ją przemyśleć; także przedyskutowała swoje wątpliwości z Yumi, nie ujawniając jednak, kto ją zainspirował do przemyśleń. Ta rozmowa tylko jeszcze mocniej utwierdziła ją w przekonaniu o słuszności Williama. Aelita była gotowa, musiała tylko znaleźć dogodną okazję.

Pewnego popołudnia podskakując wesoło, Aelita dotarła pod drzwi pokoju Jeremiego i zapukała cicho. Chciała oczywiście sprawdzić, jak mu szła praca. Nie doczekawszy się jednak odpowiedzi, nacisnęła klamkę, by się przekonać, że pokój nie był zamknięty.

Wśliznęła się do środka i jednym pchnięciem zamknęła drzwi, tak że zamek zaszczękał głośno. Tak jak się spodziewała, pokój był pusty; wywnioskowała, że musiała się z Jeremiem rozminąć i miał niedługo wrócić. Postanowiła, że na niego zaczeka. Usiadła na fotelu przed jego biurkiem i obracała się wokół, jednocześnie rozglądając się po pokoju, w którym panował zwyczajny rozgardiasz. Na tapczanie i stoliku leżały porozrzucane papiery i gazety, a na obudowie komputera leżała otwarta książka. Jim pewnie by protestował, ale Aelicie bardzo odpowiadał ten bałagan, dobitny dowód na to, że pokój był zamieszkany.

Odwróciła się do monitora; pulpit był pusty, a na pasku zadań dostrzegła kilka zminimalizowanych programów. Było to dość nietypowe, gdyż Jeremie nie miał w zwyczaju tego robić. Spośród ikon jej uwagę przykuł pasek odtwarzacza wideo, podpisany jako _mojdziennik234 _. Zaintrygowana, Aelita postanowiła wywołać okno na pulpit. Jej oczom ukazała się głowa Jeremiego, która wypełniała większość kadru. Wstrząsnął nią dreszczyk emocji; wiedziała, że być może nie powinna tego oglądać, ale juz wcześniej miała złe doświadczenia z jego wideo pamiętnikiem. Kliknęła na przycisk Odtwórz.

Obraz się poruszył, gdy Jeremie próbował ustawić kamerę. Po chwili zaczął mówić.

_Dawno nie nagrywałem wideodziennika. Odkąd skończyła się przygoda z Lyoko, zwyczajnie nie miałem na to ochoty. Od tamtej pory nie wydarzyło się nic, co byłoby godne opisania, ot, życie się toczyło, lekcje, weekendy w domu, nic nadzwyczajnego. Dopóki kilka tygodni temu nie uległem wypadkowi... _

_...Niewiele pamiętam. Jedynie pędzący prosto na moich przyjaciół samochód. Potem była decyzja, podjęta w ciągu sekund przez jakiś... instynkt, poza świadomością. Bez zastanowienia, bez wahania. Co się działo potem... czarna dziura. Obudziłem się w szpitalu i powiedziano mi, że byłem w śpiączce przez ponad tydzień. Niesamowite, gdy o tym pomyślę – być tyle czasu nieprzytomnym. No, może nie do końca. Jestem pewien, że w którymś momencie miałem sen. Pamiętam go, wprawdzie jak przez mgłę... _

…_Najpierw z kimś rozmawiałem. Była to kobieta, bo miała taki spokojny, ciepły głos. Potem nagle coś ciężkiego na mnie wskoczyło i zacząłem się dusić. Opadałem w ciemności... Strasznie się bałem, że to już mój koniec. I wtedy zobaczyłem światło i desperacko chciałem się do niego zbliżyć. Udało mi się. To światło mnie uratowało. Byłem spokojny o siebie._

_Zastanawiałem się potem, kto to mógł być. Na początku wydawało mi się, że to mama. Jednak dopiero gdy przyszła z Aelitą do szpitala, poznałem ten głos ze snu. To był glos Aelity._

_Wkrótce po wyjściu ze szpitala zacząłem szukać więcej na temat snów, bardzo chciałem się dowiedzieć, co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło. I na podstawie tego, co znalazłem, wyciągnąłem jeden wniosek. W tamtym momencie byłem w stanie śmierci klinicznej. _

_Niesamowite, gdy pomyślę, że przeżyłem własną śmierć. Zwycięstwo... Nie, to uczucie wymyka się jakiemukolwiek opisowi. A jeszcze bardziej niezwykłe jest to, że de facto Aelita mi to umożliwiła. Bo nie pozwoliła mi pójść w ślady jej ojca, który zginął na jej oczach, bez choćby słowa pożegnania, i zostawił w jej życiu pustkę. _

Oparł się o fotel i przejechał dłonią po ramieniu, które jeszcze niedawno było złamane i zagipsowane.

_Zrobiłem głupią rzecz. Szaloną rzecz. Ale musiałem to zrobić. Nie wyszło tak, jak chciałem, ale… mimo to nie żałuję niczego, co dla niej zrobiłem. Bo gdyby nie to... byłaby tu jeszcze?_

Gdy film dobiegł końca, Aelita poczuła, że oddycha coraz szybciej, a do oczu nabiegały jej łzy. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że mieli tak podobne do siebie sny. Poza tym, Jeremie naprawdę przeżył to, co widziała w swoim śnie; był na skraju życia i śmierci, a ona w jakiś sposób przeciągnęła go na stronę żywych.

Uświadomiła sobie jednocześnie coś bardzo ważnego. Jeremie zdołał wyjść z wypadku bez większego szwanku dla swego ciała, lecz w głębi nadal był nieuleczony. Słyszała to w jego głosie, kiedy tylko się jąkał; widziała to w jego oczach, gdy tylko o niej wspominał. Wyglądał na zagubionego i niezwykle smutnego. Już wiedziała, że nie może się wahać i ociągać ani trochę dłużej.

Nagle usłyszała odgłosy dochodzące z korytarza i była pewna, kto nadchodził. Szybko zminimalizowała film i obróciła się na fotelu w stronę drzwi, które w tym momencie się otworzyły i do pokoju wszedł Jeremie. Wyglądałby całkiem normalnie, gdyby nie laska, którą pomagał sobie w chodzeniu, gdyż jego noga jeszcze się całkiem nie wyleczyła.

- Cześć Aelita, co tam? – zagadnął tonem zarówno zaskoczonym, jak i pozbawionym entuzjazmu. – Długo na mnie czekałaś?

- Nie, dopiero co weszłam – odparła Aelita tak naturalnie, jak tylko mogła. – Chciałam sprawdzić, jak ci idzie. Widzę, że zrobiłeś sporo matmy i fizyki.

- Tak, prawie skończyłem. Pani Meyer powiedziała wprawdzie, żebym darował sobie prace domowe i przygotował się do testu, ale i tak zrobiłem prawie wszystkie zadania. – Aelita zmarszczyła się mentalnie, słysząc, że mimo wszystko Jeremie próbował pracować na pełnych obrotach. – Została mi jeszcze praca z francuskiego, ale kompletnie nie mam na nią pomysłu. A ty, już ją zrobiłaś?

_On się nigdy nie zmieni, _pomyślała Aelita. – Jeszcze nie, ale mam pomysł… może pójdziemy do parku? Dobrze nam zrobi, jeśli się przewietrzymy – zaproponowała.

Jeremie wahał się. Aelita zauważyła, że może nie był to dobry pomysł, skoro miał problemy z chodzeniem. Jednak z drugiej strony wiedziała o bardzo pozytywnym wpływie, jaki miały na niego zieleń i natura.

- Hm… w sumie, czemu nie? I tak od czasu do czasu muszę trochę spacerować, żeby wzmocnić mięśnie.

- No to chodźmy! – Aelita wstała żwawo z fotela. Razem wyszli z pokoju i powoli zmierzali ku przylegającemu do szkoły parkowi.

Ze względu na stan Jeremiego zajęło im trochę czasu, zanim zeszli na dół po schodach i wreszcie wydostali się na zewnątrz. Było słonecznie, lecz wiatr dał Aelicie do zrozumienia, że przeliczyła się co do temperatury. Mimo to nie narzekała. Podobnie Jeremie; on jednak rzadko kiedy narzekał, nawet teraz, gdy każdy krok był zmuszony stawiać ostrożnie. Aelitę dręczyło sumienie, widząc, że mogła mu oszczędzić tego dodatkowego wysiłku. Jednak z drugiej strony, sam zgodził się na tę wycieczkę. _Nawet teraz się poświęca_, zauważyła.

Minęli boisko, na którym kilkoro dzieciaków grało w koszykówkę, i skręcili w długą alejkę, wzdłuż której rosły stare lipy.

- Pamiętasz? Chodziliśmy tędy kiedyś, a ty mi pokazywałeś, jak natura się zmienia na wiosnę – zagadała.

- Jasne, że pamiętam, w końcu nie było to tak dawno temu – odparł Jeremie.

Aelita zauważyła zmianę w twarzy Jeremiego, gdy przypomniała mu o dawno minionych czasach, jeszcze sprzed odzyskania przez nią ziemskich wspomnień, gdy każdy szczegół ją zachwycał, a on był jej przewodnikiem wśród zmieniającej się przyrody. Zupełnie jak w trakcie tamtych wycieczek, uśmiechał się, a jego oczy przestały być wodniste i zmęczone. Odzyskiwał siły z każdym dniem, lecz Aelicie wydało się, jakby Jeremie nagle całkiem wyzdrowiał.

- To były fajne czasy, naprawdę lubiłam te wyprawy – Aelita westchnęła, gdy sama poczuła się nostalgicznie. Jednocześnie chciała utrzymać Jeremiego w dobrym nastroju jak najdłużej.

- Tak, ja też – odpowiedział – choć… prawdę mówiąc, możemy to nadal robić. Słyszysz ten ptasi śpiew? Jestem prawie pewien, że to kos.

Szli przez chwilę w ciszy, nasłuchując ptasiego trelu, dochodzącego gdzieś z wysoka. Jeremie się zatrzymał i chwycił Aelitę za ramię, zatrzymując ją również. Skupił się na piosence i przytaknął.

– Tak, to na pewno kos – orzekł.

- Bardzo pięknie śpiewa – stwierdziła Aelita. Wtem zauważyła, ze twarz Jeremiego znów zdradzała zmęczenie. Nie myliła się.

- Możemy usiąść na ławce? Chyba muszę trochę odpocząć – powiedział. Aelita skinęła na zgodę i z jej niewielką pomocą podszedł do ławki i usiadł. Oparł laskę o ławkę i rozprostował nogi. Aelita przyglądała się mu z uwagą.

- Bardzo boli?

- Nie, tylko jest zmęczona – odparł Jeremie. Jednak Aelita widziała, jak zamknął oczy i oddychał powoli. Było dla niej oczywistym, że męczył go ból.

- Może nie powinniśmy iść tak daleko – zmartwiła się, przeczuwając, że być może nie powinna w ogóle wyciągać go z internatu.

- To naprawdę nic wielkiego – próbował ją przekonać, lecz bez rezultatu.

- Nie chcę, żeby cię bolało, Jeremie.

- Niedługo przestanie, wyleczy się –

- Przestań! – Aelita przerwała mu. – Dość się napatrzyłam, gdy leżałeś nieprzytomny na ulicy, potem w szpitalu… Teraz, odkąd tylko wróciłeś do szkoły, każdy krok to dla ciebie wielki wysiłek. Nie chcę, żebyś cierpiał…

- A ja… nie chciałem, żeby to się tak skończyło – bronił się Jeremie – wiem, że to było mega głupie, ale przecież nie mogłem nie zareagować! To było jak instynkt, chciałbym ci to wyjaśnić, ale nie mogę… nie potrafię… - Mówił tak szybko, jakby bał się, że Aelita znowu przerwie mu w pół zdania. Jednak mimo, że znała już wszystko z nagrania, chciała słuchać. – Aelito, wiem jedno na pewno. Nie mogłem dopuścić, pod żadnym pozorem, żebyś się zderzyła z tym samochodem.

- Ale omal nie zginąłeś, próbując mnie ratować! – odparła, z dużo większą dawką złości, niż planowała.

- Aelita, ja… – zaczął, lecz ona znów mu nie pozwoliła dokończyć.

- Nie, posłuchaj. Miałeś ogromne szczęście, to jakiś cud, że wyszedłeś z tego cało… ale co by było, gdybyś miał tego szczęścia mniej?

Jeremie na nią spojrzał przelotnie, po czym opuścił wzrok. Wyglądał na przygotowanego do bycia ukaranym, jakby oczekiwał z pokorą na to, że Aelita na niego nawrzeszczy i uwolni swoją złość. Widząc to, Aelita przysunęła się bliżej niego i chwyciła za rękę w nadziei, że Jeremie na nią spojrzy. Jednak nie odważył się na to, póki Aelita nie schyliła głowy, by mu spojrzeć w oczy. Był zmieszany, widząc, że wcale nie zamierzała się na niego obrażać.

- Jeremie, naprawdę doceniam wszystko, co dla mnie zrobiłeś, ale nie chcę, żebyś ryzykował swoje życie w tak głupi sposób. Dla mnie ono jest bezcenne – powiedziała cicho. Objęła jego ramię i położyła głowę na jego barku.

- Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że jesteś tu ze mną, bo równie dobrze mogło cię tu nie być. Proszę, Jeremie… nie rób mi tego już nigdy więcej. – Mówiła coraz bardziej roztrzęsionym głosem, w końcu zaczęła łkać.

Jeremie siedział, milcząc, pozwalając Aelicie się uspokoić. W końcu, objął ją swymi ramionami i przytulił do siebie. Aelita drżała w jego uścisku; nie tylko z powodu emocji, jakie nią wstrząsały, lecz także z powodu niezbyt ciepłej pogody, która dała o sobie znać, gdy otoczyło ją ciepło Jeremiego. Jednocześnie Aelita zauważyła, że Jeremie również się trząsł; jego oddech był nierówny, a ciało napięte.

- Przepraszam, Aelita. Chciałem dobrze… - szepnął.

- Wiem, że zawsze chcesz dla mnie jak najlepiej – zapewniła go, gdy znów spojrzeli sobie w oczy. – Ale tym razem… przestraszyłeś mnie na śmierć. Nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak się bałam, że cie stracę… że się nie obudzisz i odejdziesz jak mój ojciec, że będę sama…

Obawiając się, że znów się rozpłacze, szybko ścisnęła swymi chłodnymi dłońmi dłonie Jeremiego.

- Przepraszam… Obiecuję, że cie już nie zawiodę – odparł Jeremie. - Ale też nie przestanę cię chronić…

Urwał; ścisnął jej dłonie mocniej, jakby nie chciał pozwolić jej uciec. Poprzez jego trzęsący się uścisk Aelita czuła, że kotłowały się w nim emocje.

- Jeremie? – wypowiedziała jego imię cicho. Jednocześnie poczuła, że jej twarz różowieje, a oddech przyspiesza. – Chcesz mi cos powiedzieć?

Blond grzywka Jeremiego zatrzęsła się, gdy utkwił w jej twarzy swój wzrok. Nagle jego szkliste oczy zapłonęły radością i szeroki uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz.

- Tak, Aelito! – rzekł wesoło – chcę, żebyś wiedziała, że… jesteś ważna… bardziej nawet, niż mi się wydawało… najważniejsza.

Aelicie wydawało się, że przestanie oddychać, gdy dystans między ich twarzami nagle się zmniejszył. Jeremie zniżył swój głos do ciepłego prawie-szeptu.

- Dałem radę… dzięki tobie. Jesteś… jak światło, które wskazuje mi drogę. Nie chcę, żeby zgasło. Ono mnie utrzymało przy życiu.

Załkał krótko, lecz nie płakał. Jego oddech był głęboki i spokojny, jakby właśnie pozbył się przyduszającego go ciężaru. Aelita była niezdolna powiedzieć choćby słowo. Dawno nie widziała go tak radosnego i zrelaksowanego. Ją również ogarnął przedziwny, błogi spokój.

Wtem złożyła swe ręce na jego barkach. Jeremie otworzył szerzej oczy, zmieszany i zaskoczony jej nagłym ruchem. Jednak zamiast przyciągnąć go ku sobie, zmusiła go do odwrócenia się i oparcia swego tułowia o nią. Jeremie zrobił jak chciała, nie bez wahania; jednocześnie ułożył swoja słabszą nogę na ławce. W końcu, Aelita uchwyciła głowę Jeremiego i przytuliła do siebie. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i znów spoglądali sobie prosto w oczy.

- Nie martw się, Jeremie. W końcu, znaczysz dla mnie równie wiele – zapewniła go, jednocześnie głaszcząc go po głowie.

Delikatnie przebiegła palcami po jego szczęce i podrapała za uchem. Jeremie zamknął oczy i całkowicie poddał się jej pieszczotliwemu dotykowi.

Aelita ostrożnie oparła policzek o włosy Jeremiego.

- Jak twoja noga? – zapytała z troską.

- Lepiej – mruknął w odpowiedzi.

Być może w innej sytuacji Jeremie zażądałby powrotu do internatu, lecz ku uciesze Aelity wolał pozostać w jej objęciach. Leżał tak spokojnie, że wydawało jej się, iż za chwilę zaśnie.

_Odpoczywaj, Jeremie. Naprawdę tego ci trzeba, _ pomyślała.

Otoczenie zdawało się idealnie pasować do sytuacji. Słońce nadal świeciło, a poza śpiewem kosa siedzącego gdzieś wysoko na drzewie i szumem liści na lekkim wietrze nic nie mąciło ciszy wokół nich.

Gdy tak razem siedzieli na ławce, Aelita nie mogła się nadziwić, jak paradoksalna była sytuacja – jedne z najbardziej dramatycznych wydarzeń w jej dotychczasowym życiu doprowadziły do tego, chyba najszczęśliwszego, momentu. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy pomyślała, że to zaledwie początek nowego, pięknego etapu w jej znajomości z Jeremiem. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że choć pozornie znali się tak dobrze, to wciąż musieli się wiele nauczyć o swych uczuciach i wzajemnych potrzebach. Jednak wierzyła, że od teraz, gdy wreszcie wyznali sobie, co leżało im od dawna na sercach, wszystko zacznie się układać.


End file.
